deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadshot
Deadshot is a supervillain/anti-hero/anti-villain from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bullseye vs. Deadshot (Completed) * Deadshot Vs. Deadpool * Hawkeye vs Deadshot * Deadshot vs. McCree * Mine vs Deadshot * Deadshot vs Nagisa Shiota (Completed) * Ringo Vs Deadshot * Deadshot Vs The Sniper * Deadshot Vs. Widowmaker (Completed) Battles Royale * Arkham Origins' Assassins Battle Royale (Completed) * Injustice Battle Royale With the Suicide Squad * Crime Sorcière vs Suicide Squad * The Suicide Squad vs. The Guardians of The Galaxy * The Suicide Squad vs The Mercs for Money (Abandoned) * Vanoss and Friends vs The Suicide Squad (Abandoned) 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 *Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Duke Togo (Golgol 13) * Seryu Ubiquitous (Akame ga Kill) * Garrus Vakarian (Mass Effect) * Legion (Mass Effect) * Sniper Wolf (Metal Gear Solid) *Usopp (One Piece) History Having came from abused family, Floyd Layton ended up killing his older brother by mistake while attempting to save him from their abusive father. The psychological effects of this event influenced Floyd, who married Susie and spent years away from her and their daughter Zoe as he enlists in the army as a sniper. Though he returned home, he suffered post-traumatic stress which combined with his daughter afraid caused him to go down a downward-spiral and ended up becoming like his father. Divorced after getting arrested for raising a gun at Susie in a fit of rage, Lawton was approached by the organization Hive who employed him as their assassin that Interpol would give the designation Deadshot. Throughout the next two years, still wanting to be a good father, Deadshot sent all profits beyond expenses to Zoe. Though he got away with many deaths, having wished one job would end in his own death, Deadshot was eventually arrested while taking a job in Gotham City and is given a life sentence. However, his talents attracting Amanda Walker, Deadshot is given a membership in the Suicide Squad, assuming the role of team leader more often than not. Since then, Deadshot found pleasure in making the world a better place by removing one bad guy at a time. Death Battle Info As a former soldier and a highly skilled assassin, considered the world's deadliest marksman for his skill with various ranged weapons, Deadshot is in top physical condition and has very sharp senses to pick up people before even seeing them. He has shown himself as a capable hand-to-hand combatant, displaying skills as a boxer and martial artist. Gear Deadshot wears a suit composed of an armored chest piece, two wrist turrets that emit continuous gun shots in rapid fire, fully loaded bandoleer and various magazines of ammunition that he laced with curare, an asphyxiation-inducing poison, to ensure he kills his target regardless of the wound is mortal or not as long as one bullet made contact with the victim's blood stream. Deadshot also uses a high-tech laser sighted eye-patch that he wears over his right eye, augmenting his already amazing marksman skills with thermal imaging and doubling as a sniping scope. While Deadshot's usual weapon of choice is a long-ranged sniper rifle, he can use hand guns and semi-automatics. He even used a grenade launcher to remove obstacles like bulletproof glass. He also carries other weapons for close combat; like knives and tasers https://youtu.be/HhP26JcsELM?t=28s. Feats * Officially the greatest marksman in the DC universe ** Capable of landing multiple headshots through a single bullet wound using a full-auto machine gun. ** Can kill with ricochets https://youtu.be/rivYsDAmGOY?t=3m46s https://youtu.be/rivYsDAmGOY?t=5m59s ** Killed a flying wasp by throwing a toothpick at it. https://youtu.be/sGx_vqLsYLU?t=3m25s ** Downed a helicopter with one shot ** Sniped someone through a water tower ** Headshots a Black Lantern after immediately waking up ** Has only missed a shot once or twice throughout his career * Caught a ricochetting dart thrown by Captain Boomerang between his fingers inches from his face * Defeated the Joker https://youtu.be/CQ7rOMqOF-0?t=56s https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2W3Tx_iJvU. ** Survived multiple stabbings from the Joker. * Keep his identity a secret for two years before Green Arrow exposed his identity to the public. * Had at least six counts of murder of the first degree, which including the assassination of a government official. * Survived an explosion that destroyed a warehouse. * Tagged the Flash while he was running (Injustice 2) * Killed a weakened Reverse Flash with help from Bronze Tiger (Hell to Pay) * Fought Deathstroke for 5 days (killing 62 civilians in the process). https://youtu.be/5hBkZisLrGU?t=13m32s Flaws * No superhuman abilities other than his marksmanship. * Borderline suicidal * Very light armor. * While skilled in hand-to-hand combat, prefers long ranged combat. ** Clearly inferior to Batman in close combat. * Losing streak against Batman. ** Batman's agility and stealth has allowed him to dodge Deadshot's bullets, at least at long ranges. https://youtu.be/sGx_vqLsYLU?t=7m39s https://youtu.be/KFM2PC9ZL-k?t=1m1s * Has a daughter, which can be used as a hostage against him. ** This is often Amanda Waller's bargaining chip against him to keep him in the Suicide Squad * Arrogant and Reckless ** Doesn't like to admit that he missed his target. ** Places no value on his own safety ** Can be sloppy in covering up his tracks * Is easy to interrogate: at least for Batman. https://youtu.be/vtsSj11dU-c?t=38s https://youtu.be/ZaK3DZ3v-WM?t=1m35s * Was once "Joker-ized" and turned into an insane maniac by one of the Joker's chemicals, indicating that his mask may not filter gasses. Gallery Deadshot Next Time.gif|Deadshot in Injustice 2 will-smith-is-deadshot.jpg|Deadshot played by Will Smith in the movie Suicide Squad Deadshot-character.png Deadshot_Skull.jpg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Assassin Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hunters Category:Injustice characters Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Mercenaries Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Snipers Category:Supervillains Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Neutral Combatants